


Frames

by Hermaline75



Series: Thor in glasses [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Extremely Light Bondage, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary. Or at least, Thor thinks so and he has planned activities and romance and surprises. </p><p>In his infinite wisdom, Loki decides this is clearly the time to get a little skeleton from the closet and bury it.</p><p>Metaphorically speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frames

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an account here for a full year, whaaat?
> 
> Well, if it's my AO3-versary, it must be these two's anniversary too.
> 
> (Timeline-wise, this is about two weeks before the Halloween one starts, so Thor has just moved in. Don't think about it too hard. Also I guess Thor's course lasts longer than a year? Idk. This is what happens when you don't plan ahead.)

"Hey. Time to wake up."

Loki groaned and buried his face in the pillow. It wasn't time to wake up. It was the weekend. Neither of them had anywhere to be. This was clearly time to stay asleep.

"I made you breakfast."

That was more like it. He shuffled over, looking up at Thor, who frankly was looking far too cheerful at this hour, holding a tray of toast and eggs and coffee and bacon. He waited until Loki had managed to sit up before placing it in the centre of the bed and sliding in beside him, taking his glasses off.

"Happy anniversary."

Loki froze halfway to reaching for his mug. 

"It's not our anniversary. Our anniversary is in a couple of months' time."

Thor smiled. "Our official anniversary, yes. This is the anniversary of our first date. I just... I thought we could mark it, just us. So I figured I'd start with breakfast and carry on from there."

Loki wasn't quite awake enough, but he knew when to be suspicious.

"You have something planned," he said carefully. "I can see it in your face. You're definitely up to something."

Thor tried to school his features into a mask of innocence and failed miserably.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

\--

Loki was probably still eying him with vague mistrust, but Thor was determined not to give anything away. He'd been planning this for a few weeks. And he was worried that it was over the top and that he could easily have let the date slip by with no celebration other than his heart singing that it was a year later and they now lived together and ate together and talked about everything...

But he wanted to mark it somehow. A whole day of just the two of them. No distractions from work or friends or family.

And he was sure Loki would enjoy it. A nice cozy, lazy morning, followed by late lunch at that sweet little café they'd found while new-term shopping, the afternoon letting Loki wander all the bookstores in town before whisking him off to pre-theatre dinner and a production of Great Expectations (it was the only literature play he could find) and then home to bed.

It was going to be perfect.

He planted a buttery kiss against Loki's cheek.

\--

It wasn't that Loki wanted to dampen Thor's enthusiasm. That wasn't the reason he did it.

He'd just started to feel sick when Thor had suddenly announced that they should get ready to go out around 11 o'clock.

He felt sick as they walked to the café, his favourite place, and Thor ordered from memory, everything exactly as he liked it, and he felt sick wandering the shops with Thor's hand in his.

Because this was so unfair to.Thor. He still didn't know that the only reason Loki had asked him out was to win a stupid bet. And of course, after that all of this had blossomed and Loki loved it, he did...

He loved Thor.

And so he wanted to be honest with him. 

Even though it was going to hurt.

He forced a smile when Thor looked at him, his face like sunshine, bright blue eyes shining behind their lenses.

"Come on," Thor said. "We have dinner reservations."

Oh, God...

\--

There was something wrong, but Thor couldn't put his finger on what it was. Loki seemed quiet. Distracted. Distant.

He didn't even calm down when they'd arrived at the restaurant, a homely tapas place, so warm it made Thor's glasses steam up even though it wasn't that cold outside.

When Thor reached across the table to take his hand, he flinched.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You're very jumpy."

"I'm... Yes, I'm fine."

Thor frowned. "Don't lie to me. Is it this? Is it too much?"

"No, it's... I mean, yes, it is a lot, but that's not..."

He looked away.

"There's something I need to tell you," he breathed.

A million things rushed through Thor's head. Loki was sick. He'd lost his job. He had to leave. He was leaving. He was having an affair. He was going to propose. He was...

He realised he'd been gripping Loki's fingers harder than he meant to and deliberately loosened his grasp.

"What is it?"

Loki took a deep breath.

"That day, when I asked you out," he began. "It wasn't just random. Tony dared me to get your number. To prove I was... To prove I could get anyone. I'm sorry."

Thor blinked for a moment before he felt his stomach revolt, clenching horribly.

Loki hadn't wanted him. He had just been kidding. All this time...

\--

Loki winced as Thor drew his hand away.

"I was a joke to you. You and Tony, I was just a nerd for you to pick on."

"No! No, it wasn't like that..."

"I guess it's true that high school never goes away. The cool kids picking on the lesser people, it never stops, does it? I knew it, I knew that it was too good to be true. Did you bet on whether you could last the year with me? Is that what this is? You made it 12 months, so you win?"

And Loki couldn't bear it, couldn't handle the look of betrayal in Thor's face and the hurt in his voice. Big, beautiful, strong Thor.

"The bet was to get your number, not to date you. I got in contact and asked you out because I wanted to. I was intrigued by you. And then you turned out to be so smart and wonderful and... I love you, Thor. Please, believe me. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why tell me that? Why here and now?"

"Because..." And Loki had trouble even figuring it out himself. "Look at all this. No-one has ever gone to this much effort for me. And it's been eating me from the inside, I had to let it out."

Thor looked him in the eye. "You have one terrible sense of timing, Lokes."

\--

He was in turmoil. On the one hand, it could have been worse. It could have all been lies.

On the other, his fairytale of Loki seeing him across a crowded cafeteria and being drawn to him by instinct _was_ a lie. He'd been a... An experiment.

And it might take a while to come to terms with that.

He heard himself laughing softly.

"I thought you were going to propose," he said helplessly.

Loki looked at him with some alarm. "Did you want me to?"

"No. No, no. We haven't talked about that. It's just... This is not what I was anticipating, you know?"

He didn't resist when Loki took his hand again and brought it to his lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just wanted to... I don't know. Be honest for once. Thank you for not leaving immediately. That's probably what I would have done."

They both jumped as their food arrived. The waitress seemed vaguely uncomfortable to be interrupting a moment and Thor managed a smile, trying to minimise the level of unpleasantness.

They ate in awkward silence for slightly too long.

"How's your food?" Loki asked eventually.

"It's fine."

Everything stretched out again, stretching them thin.

Thor sighed. "So you didn't ever have to call me. Why did you?"

Loki stared at him for a second and then looked away. 

\--

He was thinking back to that day just over a year ago. His first impression of Thor.

Big, smart, shy, lumberjack-y...

"It was your eyes," he said. "I realise how fake that sounds, but I... I wanted to drown in them. They're just so... They're so truthful. Disarmingly so. And then we went out and you were trying so hard and you were so shy but then... You just asked for what you wanted. And I was so used to the game and the dance that I didn't know how to stop but you didn't know any of the rules and it was so much better to be honest. It was so good and I was so scared at first, but I love where it's taken us and... Anyway that's why."

He hadn't meant to say that much. Why was he so nervous about expressing this stuff? It was just Thor. Thor loved him. Didn't he?

"You were so effortless," Thor said quietly. "Everything you did seemed so natural. And then I got to know you better and I saw the real you and... And you're so normal. You wake up gross sometimes and you drool when you sleep and you get bad pop music stuck in your head that you don't notice you're humming. And it felt good to be around you. It feels good."

\--

He'd figured it out as he was speaking.

"I was upset," he admitted. "But... Look, it doesn't matter how we started. What matters is where we are now. And I'm happy."

He would pay to see the resulting look on Loki's face again. Relief and joy, happiness and...

Yes, and love.

"I'm happy too."

Thor reached beneath his glasses to wipe at the moisture gathering in his eyes against his will.

"We're fools, aren't we?" he said.

Loki reached across to stroke his hair. Such a familiar gesture, one they'd shared so many times. Thor leant into the touch instinctively.

"I got us tickets for a show. Do you want to go to the theatre with me?" he asked.

"Of course. But afterwards, I want you to take me home and punish me."

"You... What?"

"Nothing harsh, nothing you don't want. I want you to have control, that's all. Think it over."

It was no surprise that Thor barely followed the play. He knew the story well enough. He drifted in and out a little. Thinking about honesty and lies.

Loki's hand suddenly gripped him, dragging him back to the present, his thumb brushing over his knuckles automatically in answer. A soothing gesture, he hoped.

\--

You can't talk in the theatre and Loki was scared. Scared that Thor would have too much time to think. That he'd change his mind about forgiveness, decide their relationship couldn't go on.

And there was Miss Havisham on the stage recounting the tale of the man who had lied to her and jilted her and Loki could hear his heart beating.

He reached for Thor desperately, too desperately. This wasn't him. He wasn't meant to be this involved. He wasn't the scared one. This was ridiculous.

Thor ran his thumb comfortingly over the back of his hand. Alright. Thor wasn't angry. Or...at least not much.

He wouldn't leave over this. Surely he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

Loki wouldn't let him. He'd convince him to stay.

\--

"I've had a think," Thor said after the horrifyingly awkward taxi home.

He saw Loki tense up, still afraid. 

"I don't want to punish you."

And Loki was there suddenly, gripping his arm.

"Please, Thor, I'm so sorry. You know how much I care about you. I just wanted to be fair to you."

"You didn't let me finish. I don't want to punish you. But I do want to be in control. I want to reward you for telling me the truth. Positive reinforcement works better."

His face full of relief, Loki did that little smirk he did sometimes, the crooked one that Thor loved, his fear beginning to disappear. 

"Not in my experience. But for once I'm willing to take your advice."

Thor pulled him close, hands at his waist, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"How about you go get ready, and I'll be with you in just a second?"

\--

Getting ready. Right.

Loki considered his options, undressed fully, and prepped himself quickly, just enough that it wouldn't seriously hurt. He still deserved to be punished.

His eyes flicked to the wardrobe and within seconds he was rummaging around, finding the handcuffs.

It was a little difficult to do this to himself, one bound hand awkwardly scrabbling to control the second manacle, but he managed to click them closed the second before Thor arrived. He'd taken his hair out of its tie, letting it flow around his head like a mane. Like a halo.

He smiled down at Loki's prone form, approaching and running a finger down the line of his sternum.

"Do you remember what we did after our first date?" he asked softly.

Loki shivered. "I brought you home and rode you. Your glasses got all steamy but you were so passionate despite your nerves and I knew this couldn't be a one-off thing. I had to see you again."

Thor's fingers were maddening. They ghosted over his skin, tracing random patterns, flicking over his nipples and caressing him everywhere.

"I ordered something special," Thor said, drawing away. "Something we've been talking about. Wait here."

As if Loki could do anything but shuffle in frustration as Thor headed for the bathroom.

Something they'd been talking about? He had no idea. Thor's taste in sex aids tended to be the kinds that could be whispered into an ear or cried out into the night. So it presumably wasn't a toy...

\--

Maybe he let Loki stew longer than was strictly necessary, but it was for his own good really.

He wanted punishment, that was obvious. There were only so many ways to sensibly interpret one's boyfriend securing themselves to the bed and pretty much all of them eventually boiled down to "Take me, take me now."

But despite the faint feeling of pain that was still clinging determinedly to his heart, Thor wanted to end the day well. He reached into the back of the bathroom cabinet to where he'd hidden the box containing his prize.

He'd been to the opticians. And sure, it had cost him a fair amount, but he was now the proud owner of prescription sports goggles.

No more vague shapes. No more sliding glasses. No more being unable to see and move and have both hands at the same time.

They looked ridiculous though, he had to admit.

He got undressed in the bathroom, listening for any sounds of movement or talking from the bed. There was no hoping that he looked like a spy. He looked like a naked man wearing goggles. But he could see that he looked that way, and that was the main thing.

Loki stared at him when he strode back into the room, eyes flickering between his cock and his face.

"You're going diving?"

Thor smoothly straddled him at the waist, leaning over, brushing their noses together. He could see the hint of a grin playing on Loki's lips, either from amusement or happiness or both. 

"Not quite. I'm going down though."

\--

Loki's head hit the pillow as Thor nosed down his body.

The goggles were not sexy, they weren't, they were _hilarious_ , but Loki couldn't help but be ridiculously turned on by the idea of Thor seeing everything.

He wouldn't be able to hide. Every expression, every smile, every time he bit his lip in anticipation, Thor was going to see it all. And Loki could pay him back for the little blushes and the wide eyes and that thing he did with his tongue when...

"Ah, Thor..."

It was unfair how good Thor had got at oral. Only a year ago, he'd been all enthusiasm but no finesse. Now it was as though he'd seen a diagram of Loki, all labelled parts and equations like the ones he drew and studied all day, and he'd learned exactly how to press each and every one of Loki's buttons and precisely when to switch to...

Loki keened as a finger slipped into him. He was almost regretting the cuffs. He'd love to wrap Thor's hair around his fingers right now. His hands flexed helplessly, a whine leaving his throat as Thor drew away suddenly.

"You need more lube."

"I already did it. Come on, Thor, just do it. I want you."

Tutting. "No. When you tie yourself up, that means I'm in charge. And I want you wet and open."

\--

He heard Loki's broken moan, but he could also see the smile on his lips. This was better. He could actually reciprocate when it came to non-verbal cues now.

Maybe he could finally gag Loki one of these days. Much as he loved dirty talk, there would be something delicious about muffling Loki's cries with one of his own scarves. And it would make him more comfortable if he could see...

By the time he was using three fingers, Loki was glistening with slick, little sighs and gasps almost echoing around the room.

"You want it?"

Loki's eyes had fallen shut but snapped open immediately.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, yeah. I want it."

There was no resistance at all when Thor slid in, Loki's legs wrapping around his waist automatically, the way he did those times when he leapt into Thor's arms to be carried to bed.

Thor leant over him, enjoying not having to worry about his glasses slipping off. And like this he could take Loki's face in both hands like he loved to do when they were upright and draw him into the softest of kisses.

\--

It was a little like having sex with some kind of fly-person, but Loki didn't care. Not when he finally had Thor thrusting into him at just the right angle and kissing him mercilessly.

There was definitely something bewitching about the way Thor used his strength just enough. Just enough that Loki felt it but not so much that it felt brutal. He was careful. Even when he was lost in it, Loki felt safe. Comfortable. He'd become rather accustomed to feeling precious. Like this strength was leashed and he held the other end of the rope.

He could feel Thor starting to slip. It was in the way he moved from long drags to shorter, sharper thrusts.

And Loki wanted, he wanted to feel Thor give up almost all his control and succumb to baser passion.

Knowing how to make Thor do things was different to how it was with other people. He used to tease and manipulate and fake and lie.

With Thor, as long as they were both on board, he only had to ask.

\--

There was a nip at his lower lip and Thor drew back just a little. Loki's hair was fanned out over the pillow, his mouth pink and soft-looking.

"More," he breathed. "Please. Harder."

Thor slammed into him, enjoying the pleased cry he got in return.

"You fill me so well. Do this all day if I could..."

And Thor growled just slightly because Loki knew what that voice did to him. He knew exactly what he was up to.

"Yeah, come on. Let me have it. Fuck me."

There was just something about the tone. Like his very bones had sympathetic resonance with Loki's voice and with just the right pitch he could make his composure shatter...

He moved to his knees, pulling Loki half into his lap. A familiar position, a little freer, a little more space to move, but better tonight because he could see Loki's face even from this distance, how his eyes were hooded, how he was biting his lip.

Was he holding back?

"No hiding. Just because I can see you doesn't mean I don't want to hear."

There was a mischievous glint in Loki's eyes as he defiantly clamped his mouth shut, breath audibly rushing through his nose.

Thor shifted again, groaning as he went deeper, reaching forward to run his finger over Loki's lips.

"Come on, open up. I want to hear you."

In a flash Loki took his finger in his mouth.

\--

He felt Thor's cock twitch within him and only just held back a laugh at how his jaw dropped.

Oh, yes, Thor being able to see was wonderful.

He released the finger curling his tongue around it until the last second.

"Touch me," he whispered. "And I'll scream for you."

Thor had stilled completely, but his hips jerked apparently of their own accord. He was soon back to a fast rhythm, his hand wrapping around Loki's cock as requested.

"Fuck, Thor..."

He tightened the grip of his legs, trying to pull Thor deeper, his body arching up off the bed as he bucked in counterpoint, letting all the moans and cries out.

"I'm gonna..." Thor managed, breathless.

Loki's nod got lost in his motions. "Give it to me. I want to feel you come."

Thor gasped, his hand working furiously over Loki's cock, trying to make them come together, probably.

How romantic of him.

They ended up climaxing seconds apart, Thor first, unable to hold himself back. The feeling of it pushed Loki over, crying out loud enough that the neighbours probably heard, his whole body going limp afterwards.

Thor kissed him lightly, lax lips barely managing to return it, before going in search of washclothes.

"Where's the key?" he asked, wiping Loki's come from his stomach.

"Mmm. Not sure."

"Loki, that's rule three of handcuffs. Make sure you're comfortable, make sure they're not too tight, make sure you know where the key is."

"You could leave me like this. All weekend, waiting and willing."

It was worth it to see Thor blush just a little at that idea.

"No. I want cuddling, you can't cuddle if your arms aren't free."

He found the key on the wardrobe floor, gently massaging Loki's wrists once they were released and finally taking the goggles off.

\--

The world slid into a comforting haze, a blurry bubble around them.

He cuddled Loki whole-heartedly, both arms around him, one leg tucked over his hip, face buried in his neck.

"Are we OK?"

Loki's speech vibrated against his nose.

"Of course we're OK. Forgiven, forgotten."

He distinctly felt Loki relax more at that.

"Happy anniversary."

Thor smiled against his skin.


End file.
